


Stay (Until It All Ends)

by 31SecondsAlone



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Fake Marriage, M/M, One Shot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-16
Updated: 2014-09-16
Packaged: 2018-02-17 14:10:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2312414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/31SecondsAlone/pseuds/31SecondsAlone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Something old, something new, something borrowed, and something blue." Niall heard Harry somehow sing. </p><p>"And something fake." He told him. </p><p>"What?"</p><p>"The whole marriage."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay (Until It All Ends)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [VeronikaLP](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeronikaLP/gifts).



There were many things that could describe Niall.

He was cute. Everyone that had ever met him or at just glanced at him once would agree with that. It was all probably because of his baby blue eyes, pale skin and rosy cheeks. He was also a bit below the average height, that could have something to do with his cuteness. 

Maybe his dyed hair too. Though originally a brunette, everyone was used to him being blonde, and sometimes lilac. Niall always said it depended on the season. 

Emotionally, he was carefree, happy. Most of the time laughing and smiling, he believed that it was because he made himself an habit of doing it in the most inappropriate or serious moments. Or maybe he was just a positive person, simple as that. 

People also thought of "Irish" when it came to a description of him. He wasn't obviously living in Ireland anymore, then that word would have been pretty much useless. He had moved to America a few weeks after his twentieth-one birthday, he hd always been interested in living in another country. Sure he loved his and it had pretty good job chances, but still. 

Of course life wasn't perfect there, but it was good. 

Another thing that, unfortunately, could describe him. Illegal. He had tried to get his green card many times before, never succeeding. 

It was way more serious now. It seemed like he would be back again in Ireland pretty soon. Yes, he loved his country, but he had already settled. 

He had a whole life there. 

That day he had seen his friends in a cafe, after trying again to get the green card again. He wanted to see them, spend time together as much as possible. And Liam, Louis and Harry wanted to know what was going to be of their Irish friend. 

He didn't want to tell them. 

"So, how did it went?" One of his friends, Liam, asked. If he didn't do anything, he would be deported in just a little more than a month. 

"Same as always." Niall groaned. 

"Which means..." Said Louis, almost as a question (he missed the tone) looking down at him. Though many people would have thought he didn't really care about it, he would miss Niall a lot. 

"Still illegal."

Harry didn't want to say anything, in case he would have wanted, he wouldn't even know what to say. He just patted nails back and gave him sympathetic looks. 

"There has to be a way to get the damn card."

"'Course there are, many of them." Niall said. "The only thing is that they don't work on me, because life hates me."

Now, that was one of those moments where no one could say something, probably because there was nothing to say. That time it lasted about five minutes, at least. 

"I'm pretty sure there's still one way that you haven't even tried yet." Harry said, smiling. 

"Harry, we all love you but it isn't time for jokes no one actually understands." 

"It's not even a joke. But what about getting married? Like the movies."

"This isn't a movie."

"Which is why it could actually work." 

They had to admit it, Harry was right. A marriage was not only the easiest way, but also the only thing he had left, not to mention totally efficient. And even if nothing was sure, what had he got to lose?

"We could try." Niall stated after a while.

"Alright, let's believe it will surely work. Who would you marry?" Louis asked, skeptical. 

"I think it should be one of us. You know, it would make sense when they ask about how you two met or something. Marrying someone you met just a while before almost getting deported would sound fishy to me." 

"I don't know guys... It could happen. They couldn't do anything if, even though we were just married, we looked clearly like a couple..."

"If you don't want to marry us just say it. I swear it's fine." Louis replied. 

"I just don't think it would work. I couldn't do it. I'm sorry."

"It's okay." Liam told him. "But then you'll need to find someone else to marry." 

It didn't seem that hard. Finding a man (yeah, Niall thought he was getting a bit exigent, it was just if he was lucky enough) that also needed to get married for any other reason or just was nice enough to do a favor to someone he just met, AKA Niall, somehow it sounded pretty easy to him. 

And maybe it could be, in fact he had only one question. Where could he find that someone?  
_____________________________________________________________

"You could go to Las Vegas. You know, there they get married a lot, don't they?" Harry suggested. 

A week had passed and it somehow had felt like a day but with the pressure of a month. Everyone still had Niall's problems on their minds. 

"I don't have the money to do so, I mean, what if I waste it all in the trip and don't even marry? Also, I don't think everyone who goes there has the goal of marrying someone they don't even know until the next morning. It wouldn't work, Harry."

"Oh."

They decided to sit on a bench, at a park. They would to each one's home later, now they just wanted to at least try and find a solution. 

Because there was only a question. Okay, maybe two. Where? Who?

But those two questions involved a whole process. One that Niall was sure he was ready to follow, but didn't even know how to start.   
_____________________________________________________________

"We have the whole idea, now we just need to develop it." Niall started, feeling bad just after saying "we". The whole marriage thing wasn't any of his friends' business, yet he kind of managed to involve all of them. The fact that they were all having a pretty good time and he had to open his mouth with his problems. 

None of them was really annoyed by it. It was true that they didn't have to do anything of they didn't want to, but of course they wanted to help Niall. If they were annoyed by something it was the fact that none of them knew what to do. 

Louis stood up and screamed.

"Alright, is there anyone in this room that is legal in this country and needs to get married? Or at least is nice enough to do a favor for someone?"

Niall was completely red by then. 

"Louis..." Liam whispered when he sat again, without even looking at him. 

"What could we lose anyway?"

"Guess no one here is available. But yeah, besides my dignity, we didn't lose anything." Niall sighed. 

"He didn't say it was you." Harry told him. 

"Yeah well you can tell just by his face." 

They all stood up and left the place. It wasn't like they had something else to do there anyway. 

"Wait!"

Niall was the first to look behind him to see who it was. After all, maybe he would be looking at his future (fake) husband, since it was a man's voice. 

And damn, he was good. With black hair styled in a quiff, brown eyes, and a beard that would be about three days, and cheekbones that he could cut glass with (Niall's words). Though he was really skinny one could perfectly notice the decent amount of muscle he had. 

He wouldn't mind being married to that guy. 

"Yes?" He asked, thinking he just sounded like he was out of breath, maybe he did. 

"The thing about getting married, I heard it. I, we could do it."

"Guess you didn't really lose anything at all." Louis told Niall after looking at Zayn, elbowing him. 

"So you also need to get married?" Liam asked him. 

"Yes, not for the same reasons you do, though. My fam..."

"How did you know he's the one that needs to marry?" Harry questioned him. 

"I was deciding between him and the brown eyed..."

"Liam."

"Yes, Liam. But he was the one that blushed a lot and looked at me first when I called, so I guessed it was him."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"By the way, Niall. It's Niall Horan, I mean."

"Zayn Malik, and the other guys?"

"I'm Louis Tomlinson. The curly one is Harry Styles, and the brown eyed one is Liam Payne. Otherwise know as "the other guys since like, five seconds ago."

"As I was saying, I need this too. Because of my family, they want me to settle down and have my own, you get the point." Zayn finally ended his sentence. 

"So, we should have a civil wedding, I think. By the way, won't your family be quite surprised by the fact that you will get married so soon with someone they don't even know?" Niall doubted. 

"They're just going to be glad that I'm finally marrying someone."

"They know... Are you..."

"Gay? Yes, and they know."

Maybe Niall's life didn't hate him so much.   
_____________________________________________________________

For the civil wedding, Niall just invited Liam, Harry and Louis, they needed witnesses after all. 

He was getting himself ready, feeling somewhat nervous. He shouldn't be, it was just a wedding. It wasn't even something he should really feel. 

"Something old, something new, something borrowed, and something blue." Niall heard Harry somehow sing. 

"And something fake." He told him. 

"What?"

"The whole marriage."  
_____________________________________________________________

At the wedding, after a while he started to wonder why Zayn didn't even tried to invite his family. That was pretty much why he was doing the whole thing, but Niall didn't really say anything. Maybe Zayn would tell them as if it had happened time ago. 

Then he saw Zayn with a woman and man that resembled him a lot. And oh wait, Zayn actually invited them. 

"So mom, dad, this is Niall. My husband. And Niall, these are my parents." He introduced them. 

"Oh, hi." He said nervously. Hell, and then there would be the immigration worker.

"So... How come when didn't know about you until now?" Asked Zayn's mom (Niall later knew she was named Trisha, and her husband was Yasser). 

"I guess we wanted to be quite private about, right Zayn?" Niall asked while looking at Zayn's eyes, smiling. Maybe it wasn't going to be that hard. 

Zayn was speechless at the start but then went along with it. "Yes, until it became a serious thing. What we never thought about it would become this kind of serious."

"And then it just happened."   
_____________________________________________________________

Zayn's part was done. Though they were doubtful at first, his parents completely bought it. 

Now it was Niall's turn. He had moved temporally to Zayn's house, besides it would help them (well, just Niall) to get used to the house and living together (that was for both of them), none of them had a real problem with it. 

"So, Harry's coming today. Like, at anytime."

"What for?" Zayn asked. 

"He's going to ask us some questions. So that we can prepare for when the real immigration worker comes, something like that." He explained. 

"Why aren't the others coming?

"I guess they didn't care that much about our made-up love life."   
_____________________________________________________________

"So first of all, the house." Harry started. 

"And why am I the one that needs to explain that?" 

"Besides the fact that you're the illegal one, you also moved. So maybe they are going to ask you. Asking Zayn wouldn't make any difference."

Niall sighed. "Okay, then I think we should start with the kitchen..."

"Zayn, you should come with us."

"Why?" He asked. 

"Because it's important for your husband."

"Fine."

They all headed to the kitchen, where Niall didn't really know how to start the supposed explanation, what was so interesting about a kitchen anyway?

"What am I supposed to say?"

"Things like... Okay, I'll ask you questions about it."

"Alright."

"Where are the forks?"

"Why do you need to know that?" 

"Who's the one that will get you the green card here?" Harry questioned, offended. 

"Not you, actually." Niall replied. 

"That's not a good start." 

Zayn definitely could help, it would make him seem like a good husband anyway. 

"The forks, they are on the drawer. You see, my beautiful husband here doesn't get used to the house order yet." Zayn said, getting closer to Niall and smirking at him.

"You're great at this." Niall whispered to him

"I don't get why are you whispering, I can hear you and I know it's all fake." Harry interrupted him. 

"We're trying to make it believable since now." Zayn explained. 

"Fine, just go on."

"Thank you so much love, so like he said, the forks are here. You know, we have dinner with them."

"No, no, no! The salad forks are in that drawer!"" Zayn almost yelled at him. 

Niall proceeded to the next one. 

"We keep the dinner forks in this drawer." Zayn stated, emphasizing the "this" and then heading to one of them and opening it. 

"Then what are these in the other drawer?" Niall asked as he looked inside of it. 

"Those are shrimp forks."

"Why do we even need shrimp forks for? I've never even had shrimp! Why can't all the forks be in the same goddamn drawer!?" Niall started screaming at Zayn. 

"An argument. And it's coming natural... Great." Harry muttered to himself, though it didn't really matter, Niall and Zayn still wouldn't have listened to him. 

"That's like saying the same spoon can be used for soup and ice cream!" Zayn cried, somehow offended. 

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't realize our kitchen was the goddamn Ritz." Niall spat at him, sarcastically. 

"You know what?" Harry started. "The whole "show me your house" thing was a terrible idea, let's just pass to the questions."

"Fine."

"I got these from a website." Harry explained, taking out his phone. "At least some of them are actual questions you will be asked about for Niall's green card."

"Okay... Start."

"Where did you two met?

"How about a... A cafe... So, it was really funny, actually. You see, apparently Niall wanted a boyfriend, like he was really desperate for it..." 

"So a friend of mine, his name was Louis, arranged a date for me, and I guess he ended up being charmed by my charms."

"Charmed by my charms. Don't forget to tell him about how charming they were." Zayn mocked Niall. 

"Next question."

Harry didn't even wait for them to answer something. 

"Is your partner circumcised?" He asked, looking at Niall. 

If they had been drinking something at that time, they would have already spat it out. 

"They're not gonna ask us that!"

"How do you know? Are you an immigration worker?" 

Niall grabbed Harry's phone and looked at the screen. 

"It's not on the freaking questions!"

"Isn't that like, too intrusive?" Zayn questioned, way calmer than Niall. 

"You want him to get deported? Niall, do you want to get deported? Fine by me. Now, when was the last time you had sex?"

Zayn pulled out his calendar. Well, guess he wanted to be seen as the organized one or something like that. 

"When was the fork fight? By then a few days had already passed, right? Though you were still unable to work properly, right?"

"Shut up Mr. "I need belly rubs after a big meal"!"

By then, Harry was already grinning like a complete loon. He stood up and prepared to leave. 

"What? No more questions?"

"I think you guys are gonna be just fine."  
_____________________________________________________________

"But what's wrong with her? I mean, who decides to spend a important day with some family she doesn't even know?"

"Maybe she's that kind of people that is completely lonely and has nothing else to do so she messes with other's people's lives for fun."

"Alright, so what do we do?"

"Call friends who have nothing else to do and want free food, we'll look more like a family that way. And maybe we'll also need moral support."

Niall started dialing Liam's number. 

"So it's Niall." He sighed without really letting Liam speak or at least ask who it was. "Guys, do you think you could come for thanksgiving?"

"What for? Well, maybe. Wait, the interview, how did it go?"

"I'd like to think it went well. Now she wants to come for thanksgiving, maybe we'll need help. Could you come?" 

There was silence in the other line for a few minutes. Niall supposed it was Liam asking the others about it. 

"Alright."  
_____________________________________________________________

"So, did you invite someone too?" Niall asked. 

"These four guys... You still have time to meet them and everything." 

"You think she will buy it?"

Zayn leaned closed to him, looking at his eyes. "She will. We are making sure of that."

They waited a couple hours, until all the guys were there. 

"Okay, first of all you need to know each other. What kind of couple would we be if our friends didn't know themselves?"

"Maybe one that doesn't care about going out in pairs and double dates."

"But what kind of couple even make their friends know each other?"

"In this case, us." Zayn stated. 

"You're not a real couple."

"Thanks for pointing out the obvious Harry."

"Guys, concentrate."

"I'll try. Tall with the lip piercing is Luke." Louis started. 

Luke was about to nod at him, but Louis continued. 

"Then there's the one that sort of looks like Harry. That one is... Ashton. The Asian one is Calum and the one with the weird hair is Michael. Done."

It was pretty much right. If everyone ignored Calum's glaring at Louis, which they did. 

"Well, now it's my turn..." Harry was going to start reciting the names but was cut by Louis. 

"I'll just write them in your hands. We're not wasting time with this. Liam, pass me a pen."

"So now it would be our turn to guess."

"I'll write our names in your hands too."

"But the little one, which is you, would be Louis. The tall one is Liam."

"There are two tall ones."

"Then the tall one that has brown hair... No wait, both have brown hair two."

"The one with the long hair is Harry. Then the only one left is Liam. Write that."

"Okay. Stay here and get to know each other. We are going to prepare everything." Zayn told them while putting his arm around Niall. 

Now, that was new. 

They didn't stay there, not all. Maybe out of boredom they decided to help Niall and Zayn, but they all got to know each other. Sort of. At least they did introduced themselves better and talked a bit. 

Until the bell ran. 

"But it's her or him whatever, what do we do?" Liam asked. 

"Open the door I think" Michael replied, shrugging. 

By that moment Niall and Zayn were already standing by the door, opening it and letting the immigration worker in. 

It was a woman that looked like she was in her early twenties, with tanned skin and brown curly hair. Her eyes were just that same color. 

While she was introducing herself as Danielle Payzer, Zayn and Niall were guiding her through the house, heading to the living room. 

While Niall was showing her some other things, Zayn slowed down, in a way that seemed purposely. 

"Go to the table right now and sit your asses down." He muttered to all the guys, making sure they could hear him. 

"Well what else could we sit?" Calum asked to no one in particular. 

They started walking faster to the living room, where all the food was already settled down. 

"So, I think it would be good to ask you some more questions right now?"

"Isn't it rude to talk when you're eating dinner?" Michael commented. 

"No, no. You do it all the time, like, that's exactly what you do when you're eating dinner." Harry answered calmly. 

"When you're eating dinner the exact thing you're doing is eating dinner." 

"Yes but you also talk. Like right now."

"But this one doesn't count. It can't really count."

"Okay then what do you want the conversation to be about?"

"So, then, they're your friends right?" Danielle asked Zayn and Niall, while looking at the other guys that were too absorbed in what should the talk about next. 

"Yes. Liam, Louis and Harry are Niall's. In case you don't know Liam is the David Beckham looking one, Harry is the one with the long curly hair that is almost looking like a hobo and Louis is the little one that will probably have to stand on his tip toes if you stand up next to him." Zayn informed her, taking advantage of the lack of the boys' attention on him. 

"Woah." 

"I guess I just wanted to get real with the descriptions?" Zayn explained unsure, looking at Niall. 

"Oh, and the other four ones. Ummm, the tall one, sort of reminds me of a giraffe is Luke, the only brown haired one is Calum, he's not Asian, the next one with the bandana and is playing with the forks is Ashton, and the one with the "burn my eyes" red is Michael." Niall listed, nervously. 

"Your description is trash." Michael yelled. 

"Shut up Michael." Zayn replied. "It's okay you did it great love." He turned around to look at Niall, smiling. 

Did he ever consider being an actor?

"I think he did it pretty good." Ashton commented. 

"But it's true." Louis pointed out. 

"What?"

"Oh god, his hair." He explained looking at Michael. "My eyes, they're gonna fall out." 

"It's like it's bleeding." 

"It's just orange. But like, a really bright tone."

"Shut up Harry it's fucking red." 

"As if his head was having its period or something."

"Alright." Danielle tried to change the subject. "Um, what about your relatives? Like your parents."

"Well, you see, they couldn't make it here which is really disappointing, I mean, it's our first Thanksgiving together."

"Yes, with a pair of parents living outside the country and the others... Too far, it was such bad luck. But at least we could spend it with our friends." Niall explained. 

"But you have met each others' parents right?" She asked. 

"Of course." Zayn nodded. 

"Yeah what kind of married couple gets married and doesn't meet each other's parents?" Luke questioned. 

"How about Anna, you know, Frozen?" Michael commented. 

"With that guy, what was his name?"

"Hans."

"That doesn't count. They didn't marry at the end, did they?" Liam said. 

"No, he ended up being the biggest douche bag ever."

"Well he wouldn't have met her parents anyway, they died at the start." Louis concluded. 

"Okay stop."

"But does anyone realize how she basically says something and then we have something to discuss about for a while?" Calum pointed out while looking at Danielle. 

"Actually yes." Luke realized. 

"I'm bored, you know." Michael groaned. "I wanna go home now Liam."

"I'm Louis twat."

"What does that even mean?" Ashton asked, while Luke just shrugged. 

"Wait, I'll look for it." Calum told them, taking out his phone. 

"So what does it means?"

"It's uh... Like an insult."

"Oh."

"Also, a vagina."

"More oh."  
_____________________________________________________________

"The awkward conversations were more or less passable, but this, I swear, I'll be back in Ireland tomorrow." Niall screamed desperately in the kitchen. 

At some point, talking wasn't enough to keep the boys entertained. Which ended up in a food war. 

Maybe it was fun, but surely they didn't seem like a family. 

"It'll be okay. Families fight all the time." Zayn tried to calm him down, patting his back and sitting next to him."

"But we're not a fucking family Zayn! We're not a couple! And one must be blind to not see that."

"Niall…"

"What?!" He asked, frustrated. 

"I don't know what to say. I was going to try something comforting, but I couldn't come up with anything good."

"Then?"

"I think you make an awesome husband. And I'm smart. They will buy it, they have to."

"Thanks Zayn."

"I swear she will, even if we have to fuck in front of her."

"Zayn Malik, are you saying that having sex with me is something you wouldn't want to do? Niall laughed. 

"You know that's not what I mean!" 

Danielle entered the kitchen, suit stained by pieces of food and with a serious expression that Niall nor Zayn could tell if it was good or bad. 

"I'm leaving now." She announced. 

"Why?"

"Your first Thanksgiving was a disaster." Danielle stated. 

"If that's not a sign of a real family I don't know what is."   
_____________________________________________________________

It was almost midnight when the guys left, and Niall and Zayn ended up alone. 

But the celebrated together before. Yes, they got wasted. Yes, they continued with the food war. No, it wasn't that good since many of them couldn't even throw the food more than two inches away from themselves. 

No, it didn't really matter to them. 

At the end, Niall and Zayn decided to have their own private celebration. 

"You what's funny? Wanna know what's funny?" Niall laughed. "We never kissed in front of her. Did we kiss in front of your parents?"

"I don't even remember. I don't even remember what I did at my wedding, how sad is that." Zayn cried.

He then headed to the bathroom, Niall following him. 

"Want to do something fun?" He asked while looking for something in the cabinets. 

"Maybe."

Niall already knew what Zayn was thinking. And else he didn't care, or he wanted to. 

Maybe both, who knows. 

"It's here." 

"But since when do you have it there, like how much time you have been waiting."

"Maybe a lot."

"Is it already out of date?" Niall grabbed the bottle of lube. "Like, can lube even expire?"

"Well if it did it doesn't matter. I don't know why you are complaining since I'm the one that will have it inside."

"Oh." Niall smirked at him. "But yet you told Harry and Danielle you topped."

"You still remember her name. You like her? You plan on cheating on me with her?"

"Shut up and let's fuck." 

They went to Zayn's bedroom. Although some times they slept together. 

Now, they were going to be together. Even if they weren't going to sleep. 

They were both naked by then. 

"Okay so I think just a little bit on the finger..." Niall pressed the bottle too hard and the content spread all over his hand. "Whoops."

"Just fuck me already." Zayn begged. 

"Wait."

Niall began kissing Zayn's neck. "I though you would be relaxed by now, I don't get it."

"Me neither." Zayn responded. "Are you covering me with lube? Because that's not the way you should do it."

"Then let me do it the right way." 

Zayn leaned against the bed with his shoulders while Niall kneeled behind him. He then began fondling his back and bum. 

Zayn spread his legs, Niall then started playing with his index finger, all around Zayn's hole. After a while, none of them was sure how much time, he introduced it in his entrance, with circular moves. 

He did the same with a second finger. Then with a third. 

It surely couldn't have been more than ten minutes, but it didn't matter. It was that kind of thing that lasted depending on how you felt it, it wouldn't make a difference if it lasted either just a minute or a whole hour. They were going to feel it in a way, and that would be how time worked. 

For Zayn, or seemed like he had to wait a whole eternity for Niall to be inside of him. And Niall, he wasn't thinking about time at all. 

"Fuck me now." Zayn ordered. 

Niall then put the tip of his member in, all his member making his way inside of Zayn, who covered his mouth with a pillow in an attempt to contain his gasps. 

"You can do it, you know." Niall told him. 

To Zayn's pleasure, Niall started moving his hips back and forth, along with his dick. Zayn took his own member and began jerking off. 

"I never actually thought we would end like this." Zayn sighed. 

"But it's good. Don't you think it was a good way to end it?" 

"Ah, yes." Zayn gasped. 

They both reached the climax. Not at the same time, but the difference wasn't really that big. Zayn could finally feel the warm substance that belonged to Niall inside of him. He had finally came. 

After that, they broke away, sweating and panting. The last one being the only sound in the whole room, probably also the house. 

Not that they wanted it to be in a different way.   
_____________________________________________________________

The next day, they probably woke up pretty late. Again, time didn't matter. 

"Morning." Niall placed himself so he could still lie abed, but with a view of Zayn, who was either still sleeping or pretending to. 

It could be both. 

"Go away." Zayn laughed, sleepily with his eyes still closed. 

"By the way, we need to talk about that." Niall declared in a now serious tone. "What's going to happen now? To us?"

Zayn stood up and looked at Niall. 

"I don't… You weren't supposed to stay."

Niall was speechless. Yet he opened his mouth and was about to say something, until Zayn stooped him.

"But I want you to."

Niall smiled. He then approached Zayn and kissed him, who returned it. 

"I want to stay too."

**Author's Note:**

> So, ummm, I really hope you like. This was like my first time writing smut and I'm so sorry if I did it wrong!   
> By the way, hope this is on time. Here in my country it's still 15th and it's 7:00 P.M., so…
> 
> Well, again, hope you like it!


End file.
